Outfits
Note: : This is a partial list of outfits and gear. : Unless noted, T-shirts are short-sleeved and have round "crew" necklines. 1976 'In The Beginning Was The End: The Truth About De-Evolution '(Outfits) (Opening Title) Secret Agent Man Blue-grey work suit, blue safety helmet ("hard hat"), and translucent face mask. : The four members of DEVO wear light blue/grey short-sleeve cotton zip-up coveralls, and light blue visored toy safety helmets, clear plastic male face masks with colored eyebrows and lips, and dark shoes, except for Mark, who wears his Booji Boy rubber head mask , light-soled shoes, and a large grey baseball cap, with a light-colored rectangular patch on the front. (A white cap button, white eyelets, and white closure are seen as he takes his cap off at 00:20.) His collar is turned up. ::: G.V.C. also has his collar turned up and wears a wristwatch and a white pinback button with a black figure on it. Jim later also turns his collar partway up and wears a white V-neck undershirt. Booji takes off his helmet. Bob1 later turns his collar up and wears a large pair of sunglasses with translucent frames and a dark, visored cap. : The Chinaman wears a dark robe, "Chinaman glasses," and ancient headwear consisting of a dark strip over the center of his head, with a circle of metal in the strip at his forehead. : Two huboons wearing, respectively, white shorts and yellow gym shorts with a black side stripe and no shirts or shoes paddle a sad-faced femme Devo wearing a short, pink robe tied with a pink fabric belt and long red socks (and wearing a sad-expressioned face mask). : A woman wearing a yellow long-sleeved shirt and a black and white checked skirt with glasses, rings, and a pendant necklace repeatedly bends down to touch her toes. : "General" Jackett wears a green crew neck shirt under a customized, distressed black leather jacket with pinback buttons up and down each lapel and with white and brown cowhide added to the back, sides, and sleeve cuffs. The Genral also wears blue denim jeans and red swim goggles. : Mark, wearing a Ronald Reagan rubber head mask, yellow quilted pants, and a purple button-down shirt with pink sleeves and long point spread collar dances with a woman wearing a short-sleeved light blue-grey housekeepers uniform with white spread collar and sleeve cuffs. : Another huboon wears a blue top, opened at the chest, underneath a light-colored coat over his shoulders with a fur collar of alternating light and dark stripes. The huboon also wears a slitted visor. : Mark, wearing a John F. Kennedy rubber head mask and dark long-sleeved button-down shirt, waves at the camera. "We're All DEVO!" : Booji Boy runs past the Shine On America mural and up a fire escape. He wears an orange jumpsuit with the black letters O'' and ''D on the chest, white socks and black shoes. : General Boy gets the papers Chinaman gave Booji. General Boy wears glasses, a wedding ring, a dark tie with light accents and a white button-down dress shirt under a green military jacket with pins and a light blue braid under the right epaulet. : (Audio was released as the track "We're All Devo!" on Pioneers Who Got Scalped: The Anthology.) Jocko Homo Shirtless with sunglasses and pantyhose over head. Sometimes worn with full-body latex bag. : Mark wears clear-framed swim goggles, a large dark red bow tie, yellow rubber gloves, white dress pants with a thin black belt, and a blue patterned button-down shirt under a white lab coat with a pinback button on the lapel. : Bob1, Jim, and Jerry are shirtless and wear women's stockings (pantyhose) on their heads, over sunglasses. ::: Bob1 wears his large, yellow-framed bug-eye plastic sunglasses and a white stocking. ::: Only Bob1 wears the excess stocking draped forward, over his forehead. ::: Jim wears a pair of thin, green framed wraparound plastic sunglasses and a red stocking. ::: Jerry wears black-framed wraparound plastic sunglasses and a tan stocking. : Jerry, Bob1, and Jim writhe on a conference table now encased in a "prophylactic" light yellow latex bag up over their shoulders with their heads protruding, and covered in the same colored stockings as before. : An audience wears 3D glasses with squared-off frames, surgical masks and light blue surgical hats with white trim, and regular clothes. : One audience member wears a green military jacket. Devolutionary Oath : At the ending, after the Devolutionary Oath and before the end credits, Mark sits in a chair wearing the Booji full-head mask and no shirt, with a band of duct tape binding his arms and chest. A shirtless man (Jerry) wearing a mask (of Gorj), a watch, and blue jeans with a dark belt stabs Mark and pulls off the Booji rubber head. (End Credits) 1977 Yellow Suit with tape belt and "DEVO" in black tape on breast. Underneath is worn a black undersuit of athletic shorts and T-shirt. *The yellow suit DEVO wears is most often made of DuPont Tyvek ®, a type of spunbonded Olefin. (The material is like paper, but is made of plastic fibers instead of wood pulp fibers.) *Suit will later be sold by Club DEVO. Live : There continue to be variations in stage wear. : DEVO wears 3D glasses for part of this year. : DEVO wears the JOFA brand hockey helmet for part of this year. : Mark usually tears out pieces of everyone's yellow suit. Then DEVO take off the suit and continue playing in the undersuit (T-shirt and shorts). 1978 'Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are DEVO!' (Outfits) Black gym clothes worn under yellow suit with black elastic belt, 3D glasses worn inside out, and black shoes. * The black undersuit consists of 70s era gym shorts with a black short-sleeved T-shirt. "DEVO" in white is at the chest and the "Booji Boy" face logo in white is on the left sleeve. * The synthetic, yellow suit has "DEVO" in black on the chest. It can be at right or left breast. * It is sometimes at Alan and G.V.C.'s left suit breast and Mark, Bob1, and Bob2's right. Live There continue to be variations in stage gear worn by DEVO. Usually worn are the orange hockey helmet, 3D glasses, orange arm and knee pads, yellow or light grey suit worn over black gym shorts and T-shirt, and black shoes. * Orange JOFA VM helmet (model #225 51) ** This ventilated hockey helmet with white chin strap has "DEVO" on the front. "D" is green, "E" is yellow, "V" is red, "O" is purple. * DEVO continues to wear the large, inside out, 3D glasses with squared-off frames. : Mark usually tears out pieces of everyone's suit. Then DEVO take off the suit and continue playing in the black undersuit (T-shirt and shorts). : *06/24/78 - Knebworth Park Festival, Stevenage, United Kingdom :: Orange "DEVO" helmet, 3D glasses, orange arm and knee pads, short-sleeved white/light grey synthetic suit, red socks and black shoes. Underneath is worn black gym shorts and T-shirt. (No "DEVO" is on the synthetic, zip-up suit.) :: Mark tears his suit during "Uncontrollable Urge." 1979 'Duty Now For The Future' (Outfits) : White patterned synthetic shirt emblazoned with the Duty Now For The Future insignia, grey patterned pants, silver visor, and black boots. *The DNFTF leisure suit is made of white Sontex®, a type of spunbonded Olefin. *The silver wraparound visor is worn attached to a hard hat liner. (See Mark holding it at the beginning of the TDMBGMAS video.) Album photos : Cover Art: Black sleeveless T-shirt, orange-yellow elbow pads with a green circle at the elbow, orange hockey helmet with "DEVO" on front. "D" green is "E" is yellow, "V" is red, "O" is purple. (Out of frame DEVO also wear black shorts and yellow-orange knee pads with a green circle at the kneecap.) : Interior Art: Yellow Suit, 3D glasses, black shoes. *The leisure suit was sold by Club Devo. (Size small suits are what collectors find for resale nowadays.) Live : Leisure suit worn at some performances. : Costume change to yellow suit with 3D glasses, orange hockey helmet and knee pads. ::: This is the last year DEVO wears the JOFA helmet. : Mark usually tears out pieces of everyone's yellow suit as "Uncontrollable Urge " is played. Then DEVO take off the suit and continue playing in the undersuit. 1980 'Freedom Of Choice '(Outfits) Album photos : Cover Art: Red Energy Dome, black boat neck T-shirt with 3/4 length sleeves worn under wrinkled "aluminum" colored Naugahyde jacket with lapels and one button and wrinkled silver Naugahyde (high waisted) dress pants. (Also black socks and dress shoes.) : On album back cover photos no jackets are worn. : Mark and Alan wear prescription glasses with transparent frames. Mark sometimes wears a digital watch. : DEVO's "modern apparel," custom tailored suits and shirts, were by Lorenza, Los Angeles. Another company was contracted by DEVO to manufacture the vacu-formed plastic Energy Domes. Girl U Want : Energy Dome, sleeved T-shirt under silver Naugahyde suit, silver Naugahyde pants, dark socks, and leather shoes. : The colors of the video are altered. Blue is shifted to green. Red is shifted to a bluish-purple color. Black, white, and yellow are unaffected. The video is posterized . :: The Energy Dome and shoes (as well as lips) are colored a bluish hue of purple. :: Bob2 wears a "D" on his tunic, Alan wears an "E," Mark wears an "en dash" and clear-framed swim goggles (with the strap worn under the head mask), G.V.C. wears a "V," and Bob1 wears an "O." :: Mark and Alan wear prescription glasses with clear frames. Mark wears a watch. :: Two "robotic" dancers share the stage with DEVO. The female dancer wears a white V-neck T-shirt, white pleated skirt, white gloves, white socks, and black and white leather saddle shoes. The male dancer wears a white button-down dress shirt under a pair of black suspenders, a large bow tie, high-waisted dress pants, dark socks, and black leather shoes. (The bow tie is very similar to the one Mark wore in Jocko Homo.) :: The dancers wear black hockey style helmets with under-the-chin straps. Coiled insulated wires from the helmets lead offstage to a device controlled by General Boy. :: General Boy wears a military uniform and a white helmet with the word DEVO on the front (set in a sans-serif typeface) and glasses. He wears a white button down dress shirt and dark tie under a dark service uniform jacket with pins at the left breast and shoulder epaulets. :: A mostly female audience wears mid-century style clothes. Freedom of Choice : Top skateboarders of the day wear blue or red gear - Pro-Tec skate helmets and Rector brand skate gear consisting of shirts, shorts, wrist guards, elbow pads, and knee pads. (Some more skaters appear at the end of the video where they change their clothing to a conformist uniform.) : D''e''V''o'' as hairless, legless aliens wear a black turtleneck under a red V-neck artificial leather tunic with a yellow character emblazoned on it. (Also known as beautiful mutants.) :: Bob2 wears a "D" on his tunic, Alan wears an "E," Mark wears an "en dash" and clear-framed swim goggles (with the strap worn under the head mask), G.V.C. wears a "V," and Bob1 wears an "O." : Bob2 and G.V.C. as Romans wear knee-length yellow Roman tunics which are striped near the border. They gird themselves at the waist with a low-girdled zone and wear brown leather sandals strapped to their calves. They are crowned with golden metal laurel wreaths and wear lipstick. G.V.C. wears a spit curl and holds a "dog" on a leash. : Mark as a dog wears a leashed collar, a partial face mask of a short brown dog muzzle with black nose, and a dark zip-up furry body suit with a long tail and light brown soles. The dark, studded leather collar has a leash attachment and alternating rows of two metal studs, then one metal spike around its circumference. : A man wears L.A. Rams headphones and a button-down purple shirt with a tapered "Barrymore" collar under a light brown sport coat with three buttons on the sleeve. The collar is worn spread over the jacket lapels. : A woman wears a black blouse, gold necklace, pearl earrings, and lipstick. : Alan sits on a bench wearing the yellow DEVO suit with a dark wraparound visor and dark socks and shoes. He is transformed by a conformist mob to wear their uniform of a button-down dark patterned shirt with a long point wide spread collar under a buttoned blue vest, light blue boot-cut slacks, white shoes with white rubber soles (and his glasses). Whip It ... Live 1980 Tour : Energy Dome, red socks with black boots, and a modified short sleeve jumpsuit with a red tape shoulder belt. :: The disposable suit is synthetic, zippered and colored grey with a standing, round (mandarin style) collar. The white suit was spray-painted grey. The long sleeves were cut short. :: The taped shoulder belt is reminiscent of the colored Sam Browne style belt uses by crossing guards, school safety patrols, and hall monitors, which have a belt supported by a strap passing diagonally over the right shoulder. :(Costume change) :DEVO usually removed the jumpsuit during "Freedom of Choice. "Underneath the suit are the black DEVO shirt and shorts. :: Black half-boots, red knee socks, orange Rector knee pads, black gym shorts, black sleeveless "DEVO" shirt with the Booji Boy logo printed high on the shoulder. :(Costume change) :During "Jocko Homo" the lights go out and the glow-in-the-dark letters "DEVO" appear onstage. The lights come on and DEVO each wear a red synthetic leather poncho with one letter of the word D E V O on them. Alan wears the "–" poncho. 2009 Freedom of Choice performances : This style suit was used for the Freedom of Choice album track list performances in 2009. Red Energy Domes and black Doc Marten boots were worn with the one-piece suit, zippered up the front. The long sleeves were cut short above the wearer's elbow. Jerry's sleeves were cut higher in closer imitation of the 1980 suit. Red tape lined the inside of the collar. The red tape circled the suit's waist and went diagonally over the wearer's right shoulder, in closer imitation of the Sam Browne style than the original 1980 suit tape. : Underneath the suit DEVO wear black-and-white soccer knee pads, black shorts, and black T-shirts with a white "DEVO" logo on front and white Booji Boy head logo on the left shoulder. :: 1981 'New Traditionalists' (Outfits) Album photos : Cover Art: NuTra Pompadours, light blue short-sleeve V-neck T-shirt with black sleeves and collar with "DEVO" on the left breast, beige slacks with a thin black belt, and patent leather dress shoes. The tan pants have a short length of zipper at the end of each pant leg. : The NuTra Pomps were black plastic hair pieces based on John F. Kennedy's hairline. DEVO performed at least one concert in red pomps. : Mark wears prescription glasses with clear frames. 1982 'Oh, No! It's DEVO' (Outfits) Black, square neck, men's cap sleeve T-shirts worn under spudring, and black, tapered pleated pants with belt and black formal shoes. The pants have zippered pockets and elastic stirrups at the end of each pant leg. : Mark Mothersbaugh often left his hair wild, curly, and unbrushed and sported a wild-eyed appearance, looking shockingly similar to Syd Barrett. Album photos : Cover Art: Photo of Mark with slicked back hair and wearing no shirt and a plastic red digital watch holding a composite photo of DEVO who wear wide-eyed expressions, potato bodies and plastic spudrings, with slicked back hair. If the spud fits wear it. In both photos Mark wears the plastic frames of the novelty "Chinaman" glasses. Album videos outfits+gear : DEVO wear - :-"wet look" hair :-stage makeup :-spudring :-black "muscle" T-shirt with diagonally cut short sleeves and square neck (sans logo) :-black slacks with elastic stirrup at end of baggy leg :-black belt :-black leather loafers :-no black socks Time Out For Fun Black square neck sleeveless T-shirts worn under spudring, black pants with black belt, black shoes (no black socks). Short slicked back hair. : DEVO wear slicked back hair and spudrings. Mark wears the black plastic frames of the Chinaman novelty glasses. Spinning potatoes have replaced DEVO's bodies. If the spud fits, wear it. :Mark wears prescription glasses with translucent tan frames, a red plastic digital watch, and unbrushed hair. :Mark - black cordless handheld mic mounted on a mic stand. (Nady Cordless Microphone, with internal hidden antenna) :Bob 1 - sunburst electric guitar worn on a black strap. (Kay Value Leader Thin Line, Model K1962) :Alan - soft head drum mallets, stands with cymbals and electronic drum trigger pads (Star Instruments Synare 3 drum synthesizer) :GVC - large grey synth with grey grip and a grey strap (Roland SH-101, MGS-1 Modulation grip, and strap) :Bob2 - large grey synth with grey grip and a grey strap (SH-101, MGS-1 mod grip, and strap) : A woman wears her long hair with bangs and a ribbon. She wears a light yellow blouse (with a small yellow pattern), a white skirt and golden necklace. : Blood from her upper chest is drawn through a syringe needle held by Mark, who has two right arms. : The woman, with red nail polish on her long fingernails, twists Bob1's ear with a pair of hinged purple plastic spoon&fork salad tongs. : The woman holds a brown leather leash attached to a collar attached to a silver-colored metal bit in the mouth of Bob2, who wears a red clown's nose. Peek-A-Boo! : DEVO wear a white spudring, black square neck T-shirt with diagonally cut short sleeves, black pants with black belt, black shoes, and short slicked back hair. : Mark is dressed as an artist, with glasses, a green patterned jacket white formal shirt (tux shirt), with a pink ascot, and a beret. In his mouth is a cigarette holder with cigarette. :Alan - soft head drum mallets, cymbals, and electronic drums (Synare) :Jerry - headset microphone, black electric bass guitar worn on a black strap (Steinberger model L2 bass) :Mark - headset microphone, unbrushed hair, the black novelty glasses frames, red digital watch, small white synth with a yellow strap (Casio - Casiotone M-10) :Bob1 - headset microphone, red electric custom guitar (similar to an Ibanez Iceman) :Bob2 - large grey synth with a yellow strap (SH-101) That's Good :Black square neck sleeveless T-shirts worn under spudring, black pants with black belt, black shoes - leather loafers :Short slicked back hair (except for Mark). :alan - soft head drum mallets, cymbals, and electronic drum pads (Synare) :jerry - black electric bass guitar worn on a black strap (Steinberger) :mark - gold credit card, small white synth worn on very dark grey strap (Casio), black cordless mic (Nady) :bob1 - sunburst electric guitar worn on a black strap (Kay Thin Line) :bob2 - large grey synth worn on a translucent strap (SH-101) Live : (Opening set) : Black cap sleeve, square neck T-shirts worn under spudring, high-waist pleated baggy black pants with belt and black formal lace-up shoes. The pants have elastic stirrups at the end of each leg and zippered pockets. Unlike the videos, socks are worn in concert. Hair is either brushed or is slicked back as in the album photos and videos. : (Costume changes) : At the start of the second set, the band sported energy domes and replaced the spudrings with white shirts. During Jocko Homo, these were removed to show the black T-shirts without rings. : Booji Boy wore an inverted spudring (similar to an anti-biting collar put on pets after surgery) with the long ends pointing forward and backward and wore a long dress with a potato-head pattern (that was also used on a T-shirt sold to fans). 1983 Doctor Detroit video (Oufits) : In the Theme From Doctor Detroit video, two Asian female technicians assist in DEVO's video production. The women wear their long dark hair pulled together at the top of their heads and styled to taper up to a point. They both wear makeup, long red fingernails, white disc earrings, a golden hoop necklace, a white ID credential worn on a white lab coat, a white belt, a white skirt, white stockings, and white high-heeled pumps. One assistant wears her hair with bangs while the other has several white pearls arrayed under each disc earring. :Mark listens to a wristwatch with a red watchband worn around the ankle of a female assistant. :An assistant later pulls on a translucent latex glove, to the consternation of Alan. : Dan Aykroyd appears in footage integrated from the Doctor Detroit movie as Clifford Skridlow/"Doctor Detroit". He wears eyeglasses and appears in a personalized power-walking outfit, a fat suit, a pimp's dark leisure suit with red shirt and handkerchief, his English professor's dark beige suit with a bow tie, boxer briefs, and his head is superimposed over Mark wearing a bright red suit with bow tie. : Devo wear a black vest over a custom grey shirt with a cowl-neck collar and long sleeves worn partly rolled up, black pants, black socks, and black shoes, except for Mark. : Mark wears makeup, prescription glasses with dark frames, a shiny black synthetic bodysuit with the torso inflated to match Aykroyd's, a belt, wristwatch, and orange waterproof boots. Mark's eyeglasses have dark temple arms and a black nose bridge transitioning in shade to white eye wires. :His bouffant hairdo is temporarily drenched with water. :A female assistant powders Mark's face, raising a white cloud of fine dust. :He later wears a bouffant wig of long brown hair. :At the end of the video, Aykroyd's face is superimposed over Mark's, who adjusts his bright red bow tie, worn around the collar of his white formal shirt, and a bright red suit and black formal shoes. : Gerry films Mark though a black and orange video-camera on a tripod. :He later wears a yellow belted coat with a stand-up collar and holds a folded bright red umbrella. : Alan mans a workstation. : Alan pulls on a translucent latex glove, to the consternation of a female assistant. :Alan later accompanies Bob1 on standup bass, dressed as a bohemian beatnik. Alan wears a black beret, dark glasses, a dark goatee, a loose green T-shirt tucked into black pants cutoff under the knee (with a white drawstring and white piping down the sides), and strappy leather sandals. : Bob2 monitors equipment. : Bob2 looks at his wristwatch, worn on a dark watch strap. :Seen on a monitor, Bob2 holds a finger to his ear while wearing a production headset with an attached microphone and one earphone worn over a red horned devil's half mask with large, pointed ears and a long nose. :The two assistants pull open a black doctor's bag on a grey table to reveal Bob2 wearing the devil half-mask. A wider shot reveals Bob2 to be seated under a tilted platform. : Bob1 mans a workstation. :He later plays a slide guitar on one crossed leg while dressed as a cowboy. Bob 1 wears a beige cowboy hat, a golden bolo tie with dark cord worn around the orange collar of an orange shirt (with a light-colored western yoke decorating the chest and shoulders), a large silver belt buckle and ammunition belt, dark beige fringed batwing chaps worn over pants and a pair of brown cowboy boots. :At the beginning and end of the video, a closeup shot of Dr. Detroit's metal gauntlet is seen, worn over part of the arm of the gold/yellow jacket from the movie. 1984 'SHOUT '(Outfits) Album photos : Interior art: DEVO wear light green Chinese-American Friendship suits and shoes. The friendship suit uniform consists of a Shirt Jacket, full-pleated pants with cuffs, and loafers. : DEVO wear a Chinese-American Friendship Pin near the points of each collar. On the left breast is an oval black patch embroidered with the light-colored sound-wave logo. This "SHOUT" patch logo is DEVO's Fairlight C.M.I. sound-wave pattern. : DEVO wear their brushed hair short, with no sideburns. They are made up with thick eyebrows and dark lipstick. They appear to wear fake tans on their faces, necks, and backs of their hands. (And the color of Marks palm alternates from very dark to the very light swath across its middle.) Mark wears prescription glasses with circular frames. : In the computerized composite art DEVO stand in front a gradational blue background with red digitized waveform lines. The photos of DEVO standing straight up are angled forward and are slightly compressed in width. On the album sleeve Mark and Alan are pictured on the obverse with the listing of Side One songs and Bob2, Bob1, and Jerry are on the reverse with the Side Two songs. * The bespoke (custom tailored) friendship suits were by Clacton and Frinton, Los Angeles. :: (An image, similar to the album sleeve art, shows DEVO in the same pose wearing a white long-sleeved jacket, pants, and shoes with the oscilloscope icon on the left breast. The photos of DEVO are composited closer together in front of a black background with white digitized lines. The photos of DEVO are not compressed in width. Mark and G.V.C. both wear a watch.) : Cover art: Photos of a boy "shouting" and a girl "listening." Both wear multi-colored tops. : On the front cover is a head shot photo of a boy's profile on a composite background with his left hand raised by his open mouth in a "shout" gesture. He wears his combed hair parted on his left side and a multi-colored short sleeve T-shirt with red sleeves and front, a blue back, and a yellow collar. : On the back cover is a head shot photo of a girl's face on a composite background with her eyes focused upwards and her left hand raised by her ear in a listening gesture. She wears her combed hair with bangs and is parted on her right. She wears a white short-sleeve sailor shirt with red stripes and blue piping along the white collar and cuffs. A blue bow is knotted at the collar. Two Chinese-American Friendship Pins are worn, one by each collar point. : The cover kids are Zachary Chase, Timothy Leary's son, and Alex Mothersbaugh, Bob Mothersbaugh's daughter. They also appear in the [[R U Experienced video]]. Alex also appeared as the "flying" baby in ''The Day My Baby Gave Me A Surprize video'' . Photoshoots : DEVO as armed "Peaceniks " in black Beatles wigs, custom black suits with red-on-white peace symbol ☮armbands, black belt with rectangular frame-style buckle and black dress shoes. : Pphotographed by Steve Granitz in 1984. Several promotional photos feature DEVO in this outfit. In Recombo DNA is a black and white "peacnik" photo of DEVO with colored armbands. : The custom black suits were by Kohshin Satoh, founder of Arrston Volaju Co., Ltd. RU Experienced video : White lab outfits, then colored mod/hippie outfits. Laserdisc promotion : Sideways Mohawk wigs, half-face masks, and colored business suits. Live : There was no tour. 1988 - 1989 'Total Devo '(Outfits) World Service uniform. T-shirt worn under buttoned shirt-jacket with shirttail tucked in pants with black belt and black boots. *DEVO members wore a red or blue uniform based on their feelings that day. *The World Service uniform was fabricated by Muto-Little of Hollywood, California. *A yellow-on-red happy/sad face logo was worn on the left breast and back of the T-shirt and by each point of the shirt collar. Album Photos : Cover Art: Blue and Red uniforms worn on album cover. Back cover has the same group pose as front cover but in silhouette with no clothes. The formation recreates a 1977 photograph of DEVO (with Alan). ref pic *Back cover photograph is similar to Prince's Lovesexy album art. Disco Dancer : World Service uniform. Femmes DEVO World Service uniform. Live - 1988 Total DEVO tour : Until Happy Guy , the band sported red (sometimes blue on the cover art) shirt-jackets and pants with the Total DEVO "Happy or Not" logo on the collar. : At the end of Working in the Coal Mine the shirts were removed, revealing red T-shirts (sometimes lime green) with larger happy/sad faces on the back. ::: The bands T-shirts were red with a small yellow "Happy or Not" smile-frown logo on front left breast and a larger yellow with the words "TOTAL DEVO" on the back. : These red uniforms often appeared to turn from red to yellow depending on the lighting design, which often changed color mid-song. : For the encore, energy domes returned, with the exception of Mark as Booji Boy during Booji's Beautiful World. Booji Boy wore a long yellow gown with his name on it, plus sunglasses.) 1990 - 1991 'Smooth Noodle Maps '(Outfits) Album photos : Cover Art / Interior Art: The LP and CD covers show the "smoothnoodlemaps" DEVO logo in front of an illustrated black hole. The CD cover folds out into a poster showing the group. The cassette cover shows the logo and Mark. It also folds out to show the group. : DEVO wear off-white custom dress shirts worn under suit jackets of varying bright colors. ::: G.V.C. wears a fluorescent pink jacket. Mark's is orange, Bob1's is light blue, Bob2's is purple, and David's is light green. ::: Mark wears a fedora and prescription glasses colored with a green glow. This image is featured on the cassette cover. The promotional photos and videos feature business suits of varying color (pink, red, orange, yellow, and black). The Post-Post Modern Man single cover shows everybody wearing a yellow business suit. Post-Post Modern Man videos : DEVO wear the custom suits pictured on the releases with black dress shoes and black socks. The cuffed, pleated pants are the same color as the suit's jacket. Everybody wears a different bright color and a different style pair of sunglasses. Underneath they wear zippered black mock turtleneck long-sleeve shirts. ::: G.V.C. - Purple. David - Green. Mark - Yellow. Bob1 - Pink. Bob2 - Red. ::: Mark wears a watch, a white fedora with a small red feather in the hat band and dark prescription sunglasses with squared-off frames, similar to DEVO's 3D glasses. ::: DEVO have taken off their sunglasses by the time night falls. Mark wears prescription glasses with transparent frames. ::In the video for the single remix, everybody wears the same colors as the first video. G.V.C. wears a pinback button on his suit jacket lapel. Bob1 wears white socks. Mark does not wear a hat. Live - Smooth Noodle Maps tour : In concert, the group wore white shorts and T-shirts made of a paper-like material. These were sometimes torn by Mark or thrown into the audience. 1996 Striped prisoner's uniform and hat at 1996 shows. 1997 - 2001 1997 : For the first time DEVO combines the red Energy Dome of 1980 with the Yellow Suit of 1978. Underneath are black shorts & old style black tee with white "DEVO" on chest and white booji boy head logo on shoulder. Live : Mark tears everyone's yellow suit as "Uncontrollable Urge " is played. 2002 Black jacket and T-shirt, black pants, and energy dome. By now, Mark has a grey moustache. 2004 Nike tour outfits David, Bob 1, Bob 2, Mark and Jerry wear identical outfits. Nike brand blue shirt and long shorts with blue energy dome or pompadour, white long socks and blue athletic shoes. * Each article of clothing is emblazoned with the DEVO "running man" logo and have several reflective areas. * Nike specially manufactured the blue energy dome and pomp for the tour. This was the latest tour to feature the squared 3D glasses, also manufactured by Nike. 2009 Red Energy Dome , grey jumpsuit worn under orange safety vest, and black boots. *The long pant legs and long sleeves can be changed to short legs and short sleeves via zippers. *The vest has "Don't Shoot I'm A Man" on the back and a on the front a vertical DEVO logo printed up one side. In the "O" is the silhouette "running man" logo (AKA "walking man"). This logo was put on merchandise in 2004 and 2005. 2005 - 2010 Energy Dome and yellow "radiation" suit - very much like the 1978 outfit - some with "DEVO" on right breast, others on the left. (Exception; Jihad Jerry wore a grey business suit and a turban.) Before long, Mark Mothersbaugh starts ripping of pieces of his suit and those of the other band members. Eventually the remnants of the suits are removed (and, along with the Energy Domes, tossed into the audience), revealing the black shorts, socks, knee pads, and T-shirts (also emblazoned with "DEVO"). Live :Mark tears everyone's yellow suit as "Uncontrollable Urge " is played. :Costume change to black undersuit of T-shirt and shorts. 2010 - 2013 Blue Energy Dome or "Everybody mask", "Everybody suit", DEVO's "Kent" style Macbeth shoes. Fresh What We Do Monsterman Live Devo played at the 2010 Winter Olympics in Canada. They debuted the reflective grey "everybody" suit and grey "everybody mask," and after a costume change, the blue Energy Dome. The suit is similar to the Duty Now For The Future Uniform. : "Everybody mask", "Everybody suit", DEVO's "Kent" style Macbeth shoes. : Costume change from mask to blue Energy Dome, and from jacket to blue T-shirt. : Costume change to yellow suit . : Mark tears everyone's yellow suit as "Uncontrollable Urge" is played. : At some shows Mark comes back onstage to perform "Freedom of Choice" wearing a blue energy dome with blinking, color-changing LED lights around each tier. 2014 Live - Hardcore DEVO Tour : Mark - Silver-framed prescription glasses, goatee, and black outfit, then blue custodial outfit with mask and blue helmet. : Jerry - Black elbow pads and black outfit, then blue custodial outfit with mask and blue helmet. : Bob 1 - Black outfit, then blue custodial outfit with mask and blue helmet. : Josh - Black outfit, then blue custodial outfit with mask and blue helmet. : Booji - Eyeglasses and pink hooded "FOOFA" pajamas, with 4-wheeled "rollator" walker. : The band play the first set wearing black outfits. :: The black outfits consist of the HARDCORE TOUR 2014 T-shirt, black pants over black shorts and black synthetic loafers over black socks. : The band change onstage into aqua blue safety helmets, translucent facemasks, and light blue custodial work suits. Before finishing the set they take off the masks and helmets. :: Each work suit has a white plastic pinback name badge with an engraved black "DEVO." Jerry also wore a white, round pinback button with something black printed on it. : The band play the encore wearing the work suits, sans masks and helmets, with Booji Boy. He wears Booji-sized hooded pajamas with zip-off feet. They are made to appear like FOOFA of Yo Gabba Gabba! A black elastic eyeglass holder secures Booji's glasses. : The band sometimes played a second encore (of "Mongoloid") wearing their street clothes. Noteworthy Recurring Concepts *Anonymity **Mask *Uniformity **Matching outfits ***Coverall or synthetic jumpsuit ***Black athletic undersuit *Protective gear **Helmet **Elbow and knee pad **Synthetic clothing *Headwear **Everybody mask **Plastic hairpiece **Energy Dome **Sport Helmet **3D glasses **Safety helmet *Devolution of outfits during stage show **SFE jumpsuit, Everybody mask, and Kent shoes **SFE blue T-shirt and weenie roast shirt **Energy Dome **"Radiation Suit" **Black shorts and T-shirt **Diaper ::(Diaper sometimes worn by Booji Boy/Mark, as in the 1996 Lollapalooza shows, and worn by DEVO during some early shows.) Memorable Accessories *Spudring Eyewear *"sunglasses" *Square "3D" style glasses (seen on Satisfaction video) *Oh, no! It's DEVO novelty glasses / Secret Agent Man video Chinaman glasses *Dual lighted white protective glasses (seen on R U Experienced video / at end of [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0IT8-wY3z1k Honda Scooter commercial]) *Goggles worn by Mark See Also Temple of DEVO © - Apparel :Clothing Page I - Page II - Page III - Page IV ''' :Head Gear' Devo-Obsesso © - Devolved Gear :'Costumes & Other Gear' :'T-shirts (and other garments) ''' :